


Magic Carpet Ride

by kimpotato



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: Dungeon crawls have never been this dumb and deadly.
Relationships: Nu'est Ensemble/Nu'est Ensemble
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17
Collections: Nu'fics x The Parallel





	1. Magic Carpet Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Nu'fics x The Parallel Fic Fest  
> Category: Crossover/Fusion: Video Games
> 
> See End Notes for Glossary of Character Classes and Spells ^_^

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s working,” Mingi commented as Dongho tried to pry off the magic carpet currently suffocating the Wizard of their party. Aron had made the mistake of stepping on it when they entered the dungeon room five minutes ago, and the magical item retaliated by now attempting to crush the Wizard’s ribs and every other bone in his body.

“You think?” the Fighter huffed, still tugging on a corner of the carpet. 

As if in response, the carpet tightened around Aron a bit more, causing the Wizard to groan in pain.

“Hmm, yep,” Mingi replied after a few seconds of deep thought. “I’m pretty sure it’s not working.”

Dongho growled as he continued pulling. “Well, any more bright ideas?”

Jonghyun sighed and motioned for Dongho to move over. The Fighter murmured a few choice words before getting up from his crouched position, leaving the Aron burrito on the dungeon’s cold floor.

“Dispel magic!” the Paladin shouted, flicking his hand to cast the spell.

The magic carpet immediately slackened. Both Bard and Druid clapped at their party leader, while Dongho grunted in relief. Everyone heard Aron inhale deeply from inside the wrap, grateful that he wasn’t going to die during a dungeon crawl.

“It worked!” Minhyun cheered as he strummed his lyre. “Shall I sing a victory song for you, Jonghyun?”

Jonghyun winced and shook his head. “Save your songs for later,” he instructed the Bard. “We still haven’t found the exit yet.”

“A little help here, please?” Aron’s muffled voice came from inside the carpet, as he tried to crawl his way out.

Dongho and Mingi both stared at the squiggling lump on the floor. Jonghyun had already moved on to inspect the locked door barring their entry to the next room, and Minhyun had followed him, loudly singing a tavern song he learned from their last downtime.

“Go help him,” Mingi ordered Dongho, pointing his staff toward the Aron burrito. 

The Fighter frowned. “Why do I always have to do the heavy lifting here?”

The Druid shrugged. “Oh I don’t know, maybe because you’re the muscle of this group?”

“Jonghyun’s strength is monstrous, too!”

“Yes, but he’s currently busy trying to check the door for traps, isn’t he?”

Dongho opened his mouth to dish out a reply, when the carpet suddenly flared back to life, tightening its hold around Aron again.

“Great,” Mingi sighed, side-eyeing Jonghyun from ten feet away. “Now that’s a waste of a good spell.”

“Hey party leader!” Dongho called out. “We need you to do that spell again.”

Jonghyun turned to the rest of the party and heaved a deep sigh. “That was my last Dispel Magic for the day,” he explained, pulling out his dagger from its sheath as he walked back to them. “I guess we have to do this manually then.”

“Oooh, let me inspire you with a song first,” Minhyun offered, strumming his lyre.

“We don’t have time for that,” Jonghyun mumbled, already aiming for the corner of the carpet.

“Youuuu aaaare my deeeestiny~” Minhyun suddenly crooned, just as Jonghyun was stabbing the dagger into the carpet, hoping to tear it apart and free aron in the process. Minhyun’s sudden song surprised the Paladin, so much that he misjudged his aim by more than a few inches.

“Ouch!”

The Wizard’s pained yelp rang in their ears, and Jonghyun turned to glare at the Bard, who smiled sheepishly back at him.

“Is there such a thing as negative Inspiration?” Dongho stage-whispered beside Mingi.

The Druid sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. “There is now.” He waved his staff at his friends, left hand already reaching into his components’ pouch for a caterpillar cocoon. “Move over, noobs.”

Jonghyun quickly stood and moved away, knowing that Mingi often came up with unconventional solutions to their problems. Minhyun, on the other hand, merely grinned and strummed his lyre a third time, and began casting Inspiration on the Druid. 

“Hey Mingi you’re so fine, you’re so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mingi! Hey Mingi!”

Dongho snorted, and even Jonghyun had to mask his chuckle with a cough. Mingi sent the Bard a glare so sharp it was almost like he had stabbed him with it. He then crushed the cocoon in his palm, and began drawing weird patterns on the air with his fingers. He chanted a string of archaic words and ended with the name of the spell.

“Polymorph!”

Aron felt the crushing pressure around his small form suddenly disappear, replaced by a soft whoomph, as something fluffy landed on his chest. Opening his eyes, he found himself face to face with a Shiba Inu, who promptly licked his face.

“You polymorphed the carpet into a dog?” Dongho snorted as the carpet-now-shiba gave playful chase on a running Aron. Seconds later, Jonghyun joined them, momentarily forgetting that they had a quest they needed to finish before nightfall.

Mingi watched his friends for a few seconds, then shrugged as he turned to the door. “At least I didn’t turn it into a toad.”

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:
> 
> Dispel Magic: a spell that could negate magic on a creature or object 
> 
> Inspiration: a power-up that a Bard gives to his companions through stirring words or music
> 
> Polymorph: a spell that transforms a creature into a new form
> 
> ***
> 
> Character Classes:
> 
> Paladin (Jonghyun): a holy knight, crusading in the name of good and order, and is a divine spell caster
> 
> Wizard (Aron): a supreme magic user
> 
> Fighter (Dongho): a versatile, weapons-oriented warrior who fights using skill, strategy and tactics
> 
> Bard (Minhyun): uses his artistic talents to induce magical effect
> 
> Druid (Mingi): wields nature-themed magic


	2. Mimic a Prince

“Do you think it’s a real crown?” Dongho asked as all five adventurers examined the item inside the treasure chest. They had chanced upon it while exploring and looking for a way out of the vampire’s castle they’d broken into as part of their current quest.

“Do you have any Detect Magic spells prepared today?” Mingi asked Aron, the Wizard of their party.

Aron shook his head. “I have Unseen Servant,” he volunteered.

“Great,” Mingi replied, rolling his eyes. “Because that’ll be _so_ helpful right now.”

“We can just leave it,” Jonghyun suggested, already examining the other parts of the small tower. “It’s not ours to begin with.”

“Come off it, goody two shoes,” Dongho snickered. “You won’t be breaking any of your oaths by taking some loot during our quest, okay?”

The Paladin made a face at the Fighter before he continued investigating the room.

“Minhyun, try it on,” Mingi suddenly commanded their Bard.

Minhyun stared at the crown dubiously. “Why do _I_ have to try it on?” he asked the Druid.

“Well, you’re the most princely looking here, right?” Mingi grinned, showing a perfect set of pearly white teeth.

Minhyun sniffed as he tucked his lyre behind him. “Well, when you put it that way . . .”

Both Aron and Dongho snorted at how gullible the Bard was, but neither stopped him from trying to crown on. They, too, were curious to see if it were the real thing.

As soon as Minhyun put on the item, he felt sharp teeth and a sticky tongue latch around his big head. “Get it off! Get it off!” he wailed, tugging on the creature gnawing at him.

“So it _is_ a mimic!” Mingi exclaimed. “This is the first time I’ve seen one in real life!”

“Get it the *bleep bleep* off!” 

“Wow, did you just censor your own swear word?”

Jonghyun quickly approached the group as soon as he heard Minhyun scream. “Hold still,” he instructed. “I’m going to try and stab it.”

“Oh no you’re not!” Minhyun yelled, for once not caring that he was not singing songs of praise for their party leader. “The last time you tried stabbing something you ended up stabbing Aron instead!”

“I said hold still,” Jonghyun repeated, aiming right at the center of what he assumed was the mimic’s head. The dagger went in easily, but the Paladin quickly realized he could no longer pull his weapon out. “Great, now my dagger’s stuck, too.”

“I’m going to try and yank it off, okay?” Dongho volunteered, placing both hands on either side of the mimic. He tugged once, twice, and then stopped when Minhyun swatted his arms away. “Stop trying to tear my head off!” 

It was the Wizard’s turn next, his hand already forming arcane symbols to start his spell. “Chill Hand!”

They heard a small shriek, as a ghostly skeletal hand appeared, grabbed the monster, and stayed there.

“Great, now it has a dagger _and_ a skeletal hand attached to it,” Dongho commented as the mimic suddenly unlatched itself from Minhyun’s head. But before the party could breathe a sigh of relief, the monster began moving downward, finding its way into the Bard’s cloak.

“It’s crawling to my butt!” Minyhyun shrieked. “Get it off my butt!”

“Oh dear,” Mingi winced, lifting up Minhyun’s cloak so that all four of them could take a good look at the situation. They found the mimic, still shaped as a crown, firmly attached onto Minhyun’s small bottom.

“Dongho, can you try pulling it away again?” Jonghyun asked.

The Fighter sighed. “Okay, okay,” he frowned, positioning himself so that he’d get optimal hold onto the mimic. “Hold your breath, Minhyun.”

“JUST DO IT!”

“One, two, three!"

Minhyun shrieked as the mimic tore loose, bringing with it part of his breeches. Dongho made a loud grunt and tossed the monster out the tower door.

“You okay?” Aron asked their Bard as soon as they’re sure the mimic was gone. “I still have one bottle of healing potion, if you need it.”

Minhyun gripped the Wizard’s shoulder tightly. “Just . . . give me a minute to collect myself,” he whispered, voice hoarse from all that screaming.

In the meantime, Mingi had already looked inside the treasure chest and found another crown under a pile of silk sheets. “Oh look, there's another one.”

The remaining four party members turned toward him, all of them wincing at the wicked grin that appeared on his otherwise angelic face.

“You want to try it on, Minhyun?” Mingi offered.

Minhyun took a shaky inhale and then addressed the Druid. “Go *bleep* your-*bleeping*-self.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:
> 
> Mimic: a shapechanger that can turn into an object or back to its original form. 
> 
> Detect Magic: a spell that allows the caster to sense the presence of magic around them.
> 
> Unseen Servant: a spell that creates an invisible, mindless, shapeless force that performs simple tasks at the caster’s command.
> 
> Chill Hand: a spell that creates a ghostly skeletal hand that attaches to a target creature to assail it with the chill of the grave.
> 
> ***
> 
> Character Classes:
> 
> Paladin (Jonghyun): a holy knight, crusading in the name of good and order, and is a divine spell caster
> 
> Wizard (Aron): a supreme magic user
> 
> Fighter (Dongho): a versatile, weapons-oriented warrior who fights using skill, strategy and tactics
> 
> Bard (Minhyun): uses his artistic talents to induce magical effect
> 
> Druid (Mingi): wields nature-themed magic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, A and M, for being my first readers. And Nu'fics, for giving me a venue to write about one of my great loves. I hope this encourages people to try Dungeons & Dragons. It's super fun!
> 
> Visit [KP's Corner](https://twitter.com/thelittlebugi/) for more of my plot bunnies and drabbles.


End file.
